Talon
by PsychowingTheCrAzY
Summary: Talon, a young, freewilled Decepticon, has lived his whole life alone in a city.  He was undetectable by everyone, until he's discovered by a homeless girl named Helena, then the Decepticons...  This story is 14 years after the second TF movie.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: WARNING! THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF THE FIRST **2** TRANSFORMERS MOVIES! WHATEVER WILL HAPPEN/HAS HAPPENED IN TRANSFORMERS 3 DARK OF THE MOON HAS NO EFFECT ON THIS STORY!_

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Discoverer**

The morning was quiet, a fog covering the entire city of Silverstone. Morning birds chirped softly. It was balanced, undisturbed, until there was the sound of quick footsteps. A young adult human sprinted down the alleyway. It was a dead end with a wall, but he didn't slow, his eyes intent on the wall. When he was close enough to it, he leapt as high as he could, grabbing the top of the wall. With amazing agility and flexibility, he flipped to the top of the wall on his hands and feet. He then leapt off like a cat, flipping forward and landing back on the ground with ease on the other side of the wall. He continued running and disappeared into the mist.

All of this was silently observed by a set of mechanical eyes. The silhouette of a humanoid figure was barely visible, sitting on top of a low building nearby. The figure's light-blue optics flickered, as if blinking, as it calculated the energy distribution that the human used when he pulled off the stunt. "Hmm…"

The figure stood up and looked at the two wing-like structures on his back. Even in the fog that helped conceal his presence, they would be obvious. The wings began to fold onto itself and together with the occasional sound of scrapping metal, condensing it. The fog was perfect for making his silhouette look like a human's, and now it looked like he sported a small backpack.

He jumped off the building with a twirling front flip, landing in the alleyway. His clawed metal hands relaxed at his sides as he looked at the wall. A small smile grew on his young face. "Ready…" he spoke to himself, crouching forward in a sprinter's position, "…GO!"

He sprinted down the alleyway at the same speed the human was running. He sped down the alleyway and once he reached the wall, he leapt and grabbed the top of the wall. He dangled for only a second, for he pulled himself up on top of it with a jerking twist of his body. He then kept himself balanced on top of it with one hand, his feet sticking straight up in the air. With a push of the hand that was on the wall, he did another twirling flip off the wall onto the other side. He landed with an air of robotic grace on his feet and sped off again. Exhilarated, he couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh.

Talon loved running through the city the way he's seen some of the humans do. He had overheard it as "parkour" or "free running" from some humans, which made it seem like an unusual sport. He's learned through observing the humans and practicing often. He was careful not to be seen though because it would cause panic he didn't want to be in. He only looked like a human-shaped blur to people if they saw him, but if he was still enough, or if it wasn't foggy, and someone saw him for what he was, he was in trouble. He hadn't been identified as an alien robot yet, which was a relief to him. The faded Decepticon symbol that bore on his shoulder was like a warning to them that he was dangerous, even though the warning was false.

The alleyway turned a corner, so Talon ran up the wall around the corner. When he felt gravity beginning to pull him down, he flipped off of the wall and continued running. A thick vertical pole hung over the alleyway, so he leapt up and grabbed it, swinging around it until he decided to let go. He catapulted up and landed on top of a building. He then ran on the tops of the buildings, leaping from one to another, with another joyous laugh. But he suddenly slowed to a stop, standing at the edge of a building that was suppose to overlook a small forest that neighbored the city. "…What…?"

Quite a few of the trees were uprooted and laying across the ground. Construction vehicles were parked in front of the mess. With a soft gasp, Talon jumped off the building and walked towards the forest. He passed by the fallen trees with a saddened sigh. He had a pained feeling in his spark when he reached the trees that had not fallen yet, looking up at them. A flutter was heard and he whipped his head around to whatever was approaching. It was a bird, who promptly landed on his hand with a chirp. Talon gave a surprised look, then softly smiled as he gently stroked the bird's feathery head with a metallic finger. "Humans don't understand the nature they're destroying…"

The bird was somewhat weary of the moving machinery, but it enjoyed the strokes on its head. There was no human scent to be alarmed by either. That is, until something startled it. "Eeeep!" a yelp sounded.

Talon's optics flicked to the direction of the sound as the bird fluttered away with a disturbed squawk. Only a few feet away stood a human girl, only in her teens. Wide-eyed terror crossed her face as she stared at him, who was equally terrified. "I-it's a D-Decepticon!" she cried out, turning and beginning to run away with another scream.

"W-wait!" Talon called back.

He couldn't just let her escape. What if she told the police, or someone else? He would be hunted down, or driven away from the small city he called home. He could easily outrun the human, so in a moment's time, he caught up to her and grabbed her, one arm around her middle while the other arm's hand was over her mouth. High-pitched, yet muffled screams sounded from her as she began to thrash.

Talon could only prevent her from running, holding her tightly. "Please, just listen!" he said urgently, "I'm not going to hurt you! I just want you to listen!"

The girl continued to struggle though, obviously terrified. He tried a more soothing tone, but fear was still thick in his voice, "Listen, I won't hurt you… I promise I won't hurt you…"

The girl's struggles lessened gradually. She turned her head to look back at him, her emerald eyes full of fear. Her breath was rapid with panic, but when he slowly took his hand from her mouth, it grew calmer. "D… D-Decepticons…evil…" she whimpered.

The spiky sensors at the sides of Talon's head lowered, giving him a "droopy-eared" appearance. "But I'm not evil… I'm not them… I've never hurt anyone…"

The human watched him wearily with fear, but she was gradually calming down. "A-at least… you're n-not trying to k-kill me... P-promise…?"

"Promise." he said sincerely, "But can you promise… not to tell anyone about me?"

The girl hesitated. "I-I… don't know…"

"_Please._" he pleaded, "I can't be discovered. The Autobots would destroy me because of this symbol and the Decepticons…" he shuddered, "I don't want to join them, or the horrible war… Please…"

He released her, trying to gain her trust. She backed away from him a couple steps, watching him with still weary eyes. "I don't know… What's your name…?"

He managed to reply in a kind, yet scared, tone, "T-Talon…"

A minute passed, the girl examining him with slight curiosity, before he asked, "Yours…?"

"…Helena." She answered, moving her long, braided ponytail of red hair back, "What are you doing here?"

Talon looked at the standing trees. "Looking at what is being destroyed… Why are they tearing them down?"

"I've never heard of a nature-loving Decepticon…" Helena mused, "but the construction workers are clearing here for more buildings… I came to see the trees before they fall down too…"

Despite the awkward tension between the two, he couldn't help but let his mood lighten up. "You came to do that too?"

She nodded, then very cautiously stepped towards him. "You're not… like a normal Decepticon, are you? You don't act all mean and scary like one."

"No. I don't even know why I have this symbol." Talon looked at his shoulder, "I've lived here for my whole life, not with them."

Helena's eyes widened. "Really? How long?"

Talon didn't like to be bombarded with questions, but this _was_ the first human he's ever talked to. "Um… 10… years, I think. I counted 10 New Years…"

She frowned. "Aren't Autobots and Decepticons suppose to be older… _way_ older…?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…"

She stood right in front of him now, looking up at him. He only stood a few inches taller than her. "You're… small for one of them too…"

"Yea…" he replied embarrassedly while looking away, "Not so big and mean…"

She raised a hand hesitantly and touched his shoulder, her fingers grazing the faded Decepticon insignia. "…Okay." she said.

He looked back at her. "Okay? Okay what?"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone about you…" Helena flickered a smile, "But…"

She reached up with both hands, feeling his spiked ear sensors curiously. "I want you to tell me about yourself. What are you made out of? How do you function?"

Talon was startled by her sudden enthusiasm, but he was relieved that she wasn't so scared of him anymore. "U-um… Maybe in a less… open area?"

Helena looked around. "Yea… If construction workers came by, they'd see you. Why not come to my place?"

"…Your place?"

"Yea." she gently tugged his hand, "Come on."

She walked back towards the taller buildings of the city, with him timidly following behind. He pondered about the new human, but he had a feeling he could trust her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Beginning of a Friendship**

The thick fog was still heavy in the city. Helena occasionally stumbled on objects on the ground, while Talon was able to avoid the hazards thanks to his heightened robotic sensors. They trekked through different streets and alleyways, unnoticeable under the fog's cover, until they came across something in one of the alleyways. A thick, ragged fabric hung off of one of the building walls like a tent, an old, wooden picnic table underneath. Tools were scattered across the table: Hammers, wrenches, screwdrivers, etc. A small woven straw basket sat on the table with several mechanical devices in it. Helena picked up the tools on the table and put them on the ground next to the table in a neat pile. "Well, here it is." she said.

"Here…?" Talon asked, "I believe humans live in building called houses."

"Well, I'm kinda… homeless."

She sat on the wooden table and invited him to sit next to her, so he sat. "How can you be homeless?" he asked.

"Well…" she looked down somberly, twiddling with her thumbs, "My parents don't really care about me, so I ran away… I live here now, since I can't pay for an apartment."

"Oh…" he mused.

Silence rose between the two for a minute before Helena asked, "What about you? How did you get here?"

Talon thought hard. "I… don't know. I've lived here for as long as I can remember…"

"Don't you have any memories?"

"…Only one… A strange helicopter was flying away… I remember a voice coming from it, but I can't remember what it said…"

"Huh… And you know how to take care of yourself too?"

Talon nodded. "Mostly… though it's hard fixing myself…" he held out his left hand, "My finger's been jammed for a while, so I can't move it. I don't know how to fix it either."

"Well, let me see." Helena replied.

She examined his left hand, trying to wiggle his pinky finger. She then got off the table to get a screwdriver. "Now sit still." she spoke, taking his hand again.

He watched as she found a spot to open up his forearm. She toggled the different mechanisms in it, then tinkered with his hand. "I thought you'd have a more complex design, but this is kinda simple…"

"You know robotics?"

"A little…" she flickered a smile, "I work as an assistant at a small hardware store. The shop has automotive repair service as well. The owner is really nice and pays me enough so that I can buy what I need. He lets me stay in the store if it's too rainy or cold, and he even makes lunch for me sometimes."

He took note of the oil and grease smudges on her face and patched clothes. "Oh. Interesting…"

Several clicks were heard from his hand, then she closed his forearm. "That should do it."

Talon was amazed as he flexed his fingers, including the one that used to be jammed. "Wow… Thank you."

Helena seemed a little surprised at his thanks, but smiled. "You're welcome."

She sat back on the table next to him, a warm smile on her face. "Why don't you tell me about yourself a little? What do you do?"

"Oh, um…" Talon grew hesitant, "I hide, of course… I observe humans… and I free run."

"Free run?" Helena interrupted, "As in like those guys that do those crazy stunts off of buildings and stuff?"

He nodded. "Yea… It's… simply fascinating to me that those humans can perform such stunts when they're much weaker than my kind. I greatly admire your race and free running is my closest way of connecting to them."

"What about your own kind?"

"I… don't know what to think except I'm scared of them." he replied with a shudder, "And I don't like their war."

"Oh…" Helena thought for a moment, "So you're a mystery to them? No one else know you're here?"

Talon's bright blue optics looked straight into her eyes. "No one else knows that I _exist, _except that copter."

She finally understood the sheer amount of trust that he was giving her. "Well… don't worry about it. I won't tell anybody." she smiled, "Promise."

He watched her, studying her for a moment before smiling back. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Mechanic and Guardian**

Days passed, quickly turning to weeks. Since Helena didn't have anything else to do other than help out at the small mechanical store and Talon had little to do too, they often hung out together. They chatted with each other casually, sometimes about themselves so that they'd get to know each other better. She taught him things about humans and animals that couldn't be learned through just observing. In return, he told her what he knew of his kind, which wasn't very much. It was mostly about how he was built and how he functioned. More importantly, he explained the Spark, what kept him alive. She was fascinated the most with it, and called it the "soul" of his species.

Once in a while on foggy days, he would go running and bring her along with him. She couldn't run with him because she wasn't athletic enough, so she usually watched as he free ran around and on top the buildings around her. The fact that he now had someone he could call a "friend" brought joy to him. Now both of them, ghosts to the world, had someone to talk to and be company to.

Though one night, Talon was looking over the moonlit city from a tall building. He knew Helena was walking to her "home" because she told him she was earlier. But as he observed, he faintly heard a scream that sounded like her. His spiky ear sensors perked up. Filled by a sudden urgency, he sprinted towards the direction of the scream at top speed. He leapt on top of a building and peered over a side. There was Helena, but she was being cornered in a dark alleyway by two shady men. The alleyway was a dead end, so she was trapped. "G-go away!" she whined, scared.

"Come on, miss. All we want is yer money." hissed one of the men, then he smiled deviously while holding a pocket knife, "We don't want to make it worse, do we?"

Alarmed, Talon struggled to figure out what to do. He had to help her. He had to… Without thinking about what he was about to do, he silently fell into the dark alleyway behind her. His metal fists clenched briefly, then relaxed. He emitted a low growl, beginning to walk towards her and the men. The growl was loud enough to hear, for the men hesitated and looked around. "Did yeh hear that?"

"What was that…?"

Helena froze, but he could see her still shaking with fear. Talon looked back at the men and leapt out of the shadows in front of her with a vicious, alien snarl. His optics flared red and menacing as he brandished his sharp claws aggressively. The guy with the knife jumped and dropped the weapon, terrified. "Holy sh- What is that thing!"

Talon snarled again and acted like he was about to charge at them. The other guy turned tail and ran, yelling, "Monster!"

The first guy ran right after him with a yell as well. When they were out of sight, he heard Helena's small, scared voice. "T-Talon?"

He relaxed and turned around to her. His red optics flickered back to the normal light blue. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Not a moment after he finished his question, he found himself being tackled by her. She hugged him tightly and sobbed in his chest. "I-I thought they w-were going t-to h-hurt me. Oh my gosh…"

Talon was at first startled by her hug, but he silently watched her continue to sob with drooped ear sensors. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Do you want to return to your place?"

Helena wiped an eye and looked up at him. "Y-yes… b-but my legs feel l-like jello…"

He thought. "I could carry you."

Before she could reply, he wrapped an arm across her back and the other arm across the back of her knees, sweeping her up into his arms. She briefly yelped, but appeared to relax slightly afterwards. "O-oh… O-okay…"

He pondered on why her face was tinged a faint red now, but he quickly put it aside and walked. He easily carried her until they reached her place and he set her down on the table. She sat on the top, twiddling her thumbs a little. "You can sit… if you want…"

"Okay." Talon replied, sitting beside her.

"Thank you… for rescuing me."

He looked at her and smiled. "You're welcome. …Are you okay…?"

Just then, he noticed what looked like water on her cheeks. "Your… eyes are leaking."

"They're called tears." Helena explained, wiping her eyes again, "Humans do something called crying when we're sad or scared. We sometimes cry when we're happy…"

"But you are not happy…" he finished for her, "…You aren't hurt, are you?"

She finally answered his question. "No, I'm fine… I'm just…" she gently rested her head on his round shoulder, "…glad that I have someone who'll protect me. I never had a better friend… You're my best friend…"

A robot couldn't truly blush, but Talon felt his cheeks slightly heat up. "I-I'm… honored… to be your best friend. Thank you…"

She only gave a soft laugh. There was silence afterward, them listening to the sound of night. Cars could be heard, but the occasional cricket and night bird was soothing. "…You can stay if you want…" Helena broke the silence, "In case someone else shows up… But what are we going to do about those guys? They saw you."

"I only thought of your safety. Maybe nobody will believe them. They're bad people. But…" his ear sensors drooped, "they called me a monster…"

He somberly looked at his clawed hands. "I'm not a monster, am I…?"

Helena lifted her head from his shoulder. "Of course not! You're a sweet, kind-hearted guy. You're just misunderstood…"

A yawn escaped her as she stretched a little. She laid down and curled up on the bench top beside him, mumbling incoherently.

Talon watched her for a moment, then smiled and got off the table. Taking a neatly folded blanket from a seat of the bench, he unfolded it on her. He remembered that humans didn't like being cold while sleeping. He sat on one of the bench seats and gazed upwards at the clear, starry night.

He used to have a friend, but now she was more than just a friend. She was a best friend, the only one he could trust and the one dearest to him. She may be his companion and mechanic, but he was her _guardian._ Though he often couldn't help but wonder why he was here, instead of being with his own kind. He felt like it was home here already. The starry sky always made him wonder… Wonder what the reason was…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- A Spark's Secret**

The next day wasn't as foggy as Talon wanted it, but he felt optimistic. He planned to try teaching his human companion Helena how to free run, so all he had to do was wait until she was done working at the mechanical shop. He strolled around the outskirts of town where they planned to meet with a beaming smile on his young, metallic face. Everything felt perfect to him, especially since Helena called him her best friend yesterday.

But as he waited, his keen audio receptors picked up a strange noise, the sound of an aircraft. He looked up to see a fogged silhouette. When he used his more reliable sensors that could filter out the fog interference, he identified the aircraft as an F-35. Strange… Why was one around here? He curiously watched it, though something felt… strange… about it.

As if to answer his thoughts, the lone F-35 suddenly took a sharp turn and headed straight down towards him. Talon's optics widened, panic striking him. He turned and began to run from the haywire jet, but he heard unusual loud clicking sounds, followed by whirs and the scraping of metal against metal. A shadow passed over him, then a massive foot stomped down in front of him.

Yelping, Talon stopped before running into the foot and noticed another step down beside the other. As he slowly, timidly, looked up, he found himself in the shadow of a giant mechanical creature. Its armor was odd, not made for combat. Sharp, dangerous claws briefly flexed as if it contemplated snatching him, but the optics were what Talon couldn't look away from. They flared red, ominous… menacing. Its two wings bore a Decepticon insignia. If Talon had any blood, it would have run cold.

The giant Decepticon growled and bent forward slightly, peering down at the much smaller Talon. Its male voice was sharp, articulate, and mean. **"State your name and why you are here, Decepticon!"**

Talon was too terrified to answer. Rooted to his spot, he only cowered before the other. "I-I… U-u-uh…"

The Decepticon watched Talon, unamused by his cowardice. He huffed, shifting one of his hands. **"If you are too cowardly to even speak your name, then you are no use to us."**

With a quick flash, Talon found himself looking full into the other Decepticon's face, which was now only a couple feet from him, but what alarmed him was a sudden searing pain in his chest. He looked down, optics wide, and finally registered the large claws that skewered him and ran right through him in his chest.

The larger Decepticon sneered and jerked out his hand. Talon only managed one small cough, several different fluids leaking from the gaping hole in his chest, before he fell to his knees and collapsed onto the ground. He groaned softly with flickering optics. _Why… Why is this happening to me…? _he thought, _I did nothing… _His final thoughts were of his home, the city. Of the surrounding trees that he could no longer listen to and relax under. And of his only friend Helena, whom he would never see again… _I-I don't want to die… _With one final shudder, his optics turned off and he was still.

The other Decepticon watched with a pleased expression, then spat. **"You were a flaw in our plans, therefore you were terminated."**

He turned away, preparing to transform and leave, but something caught his auditory sensors. A small groan. He looked back and upon seeing what he saw, his optics widened. **"…Impossible!"**

Talon stood up again, weakly looking back up at him. But what was truly marveling was that even though there was a gaping hole through Talon, his spark remained unharmed, just floating there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Starscream**

A snarl arose from the larger Decepticon. **"Impossible! You should be offline!"**

Talon looked down and gasped. He was as equally surprised as the other that even though he had a gaping hole in his chest, he remained functional with his spark just floating there. "Wh-what… H-how…?"

The other Decepticon leaned forward with a growl and snatched Talon up with a hand. Talon yelped, struggling to squirm free from his hold. The other began to crush him, driving several of his claws into Talon. Pain flared throughout Talon's body, making him scream as he now feebly tried to get away. He screamed at the crushing of his body, but he wasn't dying. "AHHHHHHH!" 

The other stopped and examined him. Talon's spark remained the same, perfectly normal while the rest of him crushed with a few holes. Talon whined pitifully, "P-please… L-let me g-go…"

The other Decepticon didn't let him go, but instead brought his other hand to the side of his own head. _Stunshock to Soundwave…_ he messaged through a long-distance signal, _I have a most peculiar whelp of a Decepticon… with an indestructible spark…_

He waited a moment for the communications expert, who remained in Earth's orbit, to respond. _Soundwave to Stunshock… Bring the other back to base for further examinations. I only know of one other who has an invincible spark…_

_ Affirmative, _Stunshock replied. Shoving Talon into his cockpit, Stunshock transformed into his F-35 form and blasted up into space. Talon yelled, weakly banging his fists on the hatch of the cockpit. "N-no! Where are you taking me! Let me out!"

Little did either of them know that while the whole event was happening, a horrified soul was watching them from behind a building. Helena gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in horror. "Oh no, Talon!"

She knew she promised never to tell anyone about Talon, but this was an emergency. What was she going to do? Still keep him a secret, therefore not try to save him, or tell someone, which might save him if the Autobots were contacted? Should she keep her promise, or break it…? "Talon…"

Meanwhile, Talon could tell that he was taken up into space because of how outside looked and the weird zero-gravity feeling he got, but he didn't know where they were going. He eventually stopped his struggle because he knew he wouldn't be able to break out, especially in his condition. He peered out into the vast space around them and noticed that they were nearing a massive asteroid. In the shadow of the asteroid, however, was something he couldn't distinguish yet. As the kidnapper flew closer, Talon saw that it was a series of spiky towers. A Decepticon base, tall and ominous.

Talon shuddered. There was an open area for landing in the base, along with the entire perimeter of the base having some sort of artificial gravity. Stunshock transformed, briefly sending Talon in a dizzying spin, and landed on the landing pad. He growled and walked out of the way of other flying Decepticons that might decide to land. **"Where is Lord Megatron?"** he growled at a nearby Decepticon sharply.

The other Decepticon frowned. **"He is still away, but Commander Starscream has been expecting you."**

_Starscream…? _Talon thought, _Why does that sound so… familiar…? _**"Where is he then?"** Stunshock asked.

A different voice answered him, raspy and ill-tempered. **"I'm over here. What is it that's so important? Or is it just something else insignificant?"**

Stunshock looked in the direction the voice was coming from, but Talon couldn't see anything but shadow and a set of crimson optics. The inside of the area was too dark. ** "I found this Decepticon that's unknown in our ranks. You should look at him."** Stunshock replied.

The cockpit hatch opened with a hiss and a clawed hand reached in to grab Talon. He yelped as Stunshock pulled him out and tossed him onto the floor in front of him. Talon was dazed for a moment until a two-clawed foot stepped out of the darkness right next to him. A figure emerged from the shadow, but before Talon could look up to see it, a hand carefully picked him up. He was glad it was careful, for its fingers were long, sharp blades that could've easily shredded through his weak body. He found himself face-to-face with the Commander.

Starscream's flaring crimson optics glared down at Talon in curiosity, his expression almost thoughtful. **"…This runt should be offline…"**

**"But he **_**isn't.**_**"** Stunshock interrupted, **"He seems to have an **_**invincible **_**spark. Soundwave mentioned that there was only one other who has such a spark, but I've only heard rumors about it."**

Stunshock briefly hesitated before asking, **"Is it true that **_**you **_**were the one that defied death during one of the battles against the Autobots? That you were the one…"**

**"With an invincible spark?"** Starscream finished, **"Yes, that is true, but I don't need the whole base knowing. If I hear that you were telling others, I will personally take you offline. You may be Megatron's tactical advisor, but you don't need to know **_**everything.**_**"**

As the two were talking to each other, Talon's memory jogged. He must have bumped his head or something to forget. The image of the alien helicopter rising up, her voice soft yet warning. _'Beware of Starscream… Stay away from him…' _ Obviously he was suppose to avoid this bot, but why…?

Starscream's attention shifted back to the badly injured Talon he was holding. His bladed fingers scratched along Talon's back and side as the thumb prodded his spark. Talon gave a whine of pain, but Starscream ignored him, continuing to examine his spark. Starscream's optics widened, vaguely portraying a startled look, then his optics narrowed. With a growl, he motioned for Stunshock to hold out a hand and he put Talon in his outstretched palm. **"Take him to the medbay for the Doctor to examine and repair…"**

Stunshock looked as if he was about to ask something, but one vicious glare from Starscream kept him silent. Stunshock only nodded and walked away with Talon. When they were away, uneasy thoughts came to Starscream. It didn't add up. The unusual readings he got from that unknown _runt _were… illogical… He looked up through the opening of the landing pad into space, a puzzled look on his face. His voice was quiet, mysterious. **"Where are you…?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- An "Insane" Heritage**

Talon hung limp in Stunshock's hand as he walked through several hallways. **"There must be something about you to make Commander Starscream look… troubled."** Stunshock mused out loud.

Talon groaned, the pain preventing him from understanding what the larger Decepticon said. Stunshock frowned the best his mechanical face could. **"The Doctor will be able to tell us more about you when he's done examining you. Ah, here we are…"**

Stunshock stopped before a door and opened it. He didn't step inside, but he dropped Talon inside the room. **"This bot requires examination and repairs, Doctor. Starscream's orders."**

With that, Stunshock closed the door, leaving Talon in the room. He managed to shakily stand up, clutching his chest. The room appeared empty though, despite its massive space. He jumped when a small, depressed voice spoke, "Huh, if he bothered ta stay a second, he'd a-known Scalpel's out…"

Talon stayed where he was and looked around, expecting some other large bot to appear. But he was surprised when a microbot only a third of his own size slowly stepped from behind a huge work table suitably sized for the average bot. He was very skeletal with many optics and four slender arms that ended with tiny clawed hands. He didn't look at Talon yet while continuing, "Ya know, he'd better debug his auditory sensors 'r something'. Well… Scalpel ain't here, but I can examine ya an' fi-"

That was when the microbot looked up at Talon. His many optics widened and he jumped. "Holy cow! How're ya even alive!"

Before Talon could answer, the unusual microbot scuttled up to him and immediately started looking at his spark. "What's yer name, kid?"

"T-Talon…"

"Well, Talon 'o the walkin' dead, ya can call me OverRide. Come away from the door an' sit. Good thing Scalpel ain't here, he woulda started takin' ya apart fer examination! He's crazy ya know…"

Talon looked uneasily down at the eccentric OverRide. "U-um… o-okay…"

He sat on the floor away from the door and let OverRide continue to look at his floating spark. "Hmm…" OverRide mused, "Yer spark is powerful… yet very youthful… Ah, a spark that can never die…"

His expression changed to what Talon believed was puzzlement. "Strange… part o' yer spark is similar to ol' Screamer. Energy signatures an' life force…"

"…Why were you so depressed before you saw me?" Talon couldn't help asking.

OverRide looked up from his spark. "Huh? Oh… Everyone knows why…"

"But I don't know… and I'm curious."

OverRide grew somber. "Well, ya see… I used ta have a friend named Pointblank. We were the best o' buds, though I haven't seen her in years…"

"Why not?" Talon asked.

OverRide sat down in front of him. "Because she went mad, insane… She was havin' some weird 'nightmare' before o' her not belongin' with the Decepticons, then she was converted ta join the Autobots as a spy fer us. She lasted a little while 'fore bein' caught an' she escaped. But… she seemed different… As time passed, she grew more paranoid. She wouldn't rest, an' when she did, she would have a diff'rent 'nightmare'… She was always hidin' in her quarters, mutterin' 'bout how she was goin' ta die. The dead would rise an' take her spark as revenge. An' about how there were so many that died in her ruthless claws… She'd say that they were goin' to get her over and over."

OverRide's expression grew to despair as he continued, "She wouldn't let anyone examine her fer problems either. She kept to herself an' ignored everyone, even me… an' I was her closest friend… Several times I've caught her tearin' at her own throat, sayin' that 'they' were chokin' her. Then one day, she snapped. She screamed bloody murder an' flew from the base as fast as she could. 'They want revenge, they want my spark, they're goin' ta come back an' kill me!' she kept on shriekin' out as she escaped. She was deranged… an' wouldn't let anyone help her… There was so much… fear… in her eyes. I knew she was goin' mad, but I couldn't do anythin' about it..."

Talon's ears dropped. He felt horrible for OverRide and his loss. "…Did you ever find her…?"

"No… She completely disappeared… We never saw her again an' she left 'round 10 years ago. Most think she's dead now…"

Talon thought for a moment. He shuddered at the thought of never seeing Helena again, though he knew he had to find a way to get back home. "I'm sorry… If it means anything to you… we could be friends. You're not mean like the others."

OverRide looked a little puzzled at first, then gave the best smile he could with his mandibles. "Ya know what, kid? Yer a bit different from the others too. Since yer probably goin' ta be stayin' here fer a while, we could be friends. We'll watch each other's backs."

He stood up and went back to examining Talon's spark. "But I still don't get why part o' yer spark is similar ta the Commander's… I mean, it's not li-" OverRide abruptly stopped.

Slight panic struck Talon. "What is it?"

Confusion was thick in OverRide's expression until it turned to shocked disbelief. "Wh-what… That's not possible…"

He backed a few steps from Talon. "Th-that ain't right!"

Talon's optics widened. "Wh-what isn't right? What's wrong?"

"Y-yer spark… but…" OverRide turned away, bringing a hand to his face, "that shouldn't…"

Talon was growing paranoid. "Wh-what is it!"

"Yer spark…" OverRide looked at him and slowly approached him, lightly touching his spark with a hand, "Part o' it is hers… Pointblank's…"

"H-hers?" Talon asked, surprised, "B-but why's it so shocking to you?"

"Well, duh! She _hated _Starscream! She wanted nothin' ta do with the slagger! Ever since they first met each other it's been that way. But… why do ya have parts o' both their sparks? I've heard o' dual-spark mutation, in fact, Pointblank's spark was created the same way, but… it doesn't make sense…"

Confused, Talon slightly tipped his head to the side. "Dual-spark what?"

OverRide gave a soft sigh. "Do ya know o' our creation? How we were created?"

"No…"

"Heh… guess ya weren't taught much. Alrighty then. A while ago, there was a powerful energy source called the Allspark, or 'The Cube.' It dated back 'fore our first ancestors an' it was the one who brought life ta our race. 15 years ago, it was destroyed… leavin' us no way ta produce more o' our kind. We were a doomed race… But there were some who researched the ones that were created by dual-spark mutation when they were discovered, which was a long time ago. The ones that were studied included Pointblank, who turned out ta be what they called a 'Neutral' because part o' her spark was Decepticon while the other part was Autobot. She had a younger sister named ChromeSpark, but the Autobots had her."

He paused for a moment to let that sink into Talon's mind, then continued, "Now, ya know how each o' us have a spark, right? Well, that's our life, everything that we are. If two sparks are close ta each other, almost touchin', they can create a bond. This is called bondin', an' the Autobots were the first ta research this. Durin' a bondin' o' two sparks, the two can see everythin' the other had seen, feel their emotions, an' hear their thoughts. It could have been used as a form o' communication or a way ta deliver information if it didn't have… side effects."

"Side effects…?"

OverRide waved a hand dismissively. "That's nothin' fer ya ta think about, but I can tell ya that fer most bots, it would be very awkward ta be so close together. Anyway… during bondin', there is the slightest chance o' the remnants o' both sparks ta collide inta each other an' mutate, formin' a bran' new spark from both the sparks' data. Once the new spark is made, it has ta be carried in either o' the 'parents' spark containment units 'til a body is forged fer the new spark to inhabit."

"Oh…" Talon said, only understanding a little of what OverRide said, "okay…"

"But." OverRide waggled a claw, "It's extremely rare fer either faction ta pull off such a stunt. There are only a handful o' 'sparklings' recorded through all time, includin' Pointblank, ChromeSpark, a couple others, …an' now you. Yer type o' spark is _very _rare… an' I might as well say very unexpected… If Screamer took a look at yer spark, he probably would've sensed fragments o' his spark and hers…"

There was silence for a minute while Talon absorbed all the information he was told. "So… who was Pointblank? Other than… she went crazy."

Sighing softly, OverRide sat back down beside Talon. "Pointblank… was a Neutral long ago 'fore we captured, or more like _kidnapped_, her. Her original name was Freefall 'fore we changed it ta Pointblank too. 'Fore she went mad, she was one o' the few who could stare death in the face an' laugh. She was a weapons specialist as well as a spy fer us later on. She could talk the talk, BUT she could also walk the walk. Anyone who crossed her path had a run fer their money. An' boy… we were a great team, me an' her…" OverRide smiled softly, fondly thinking of his old friend, "We often did missions together. She was the fighter while I was the hacker an' spy. I was her only close friend, so we also talked a lot. Just chatted. We were close friends… inseparable… or… at least, I thought…"

Grief overcame the microbot again. He looked glumly at the floor and gave a heavy sigh. "I miss her… I wish I could've done more ta help her, but since I can't fly an' no one will help me, I can't search fer her…"

Talon gently placed a hand on OverRide's small shoulder sympathetically. "Perhaps I could help you if I have the opportunity to. I would like to meet her, if just once… I guess I'd have to call her a 'mom' then too…"

OverRide slightly chuckled at the thought. "Thanks, bud… I'm sure she'd be awmighty weirded-out if ya called her that. Though if ya walk around callin' Screamer 'daddy,' then he'll crush ya like a bug. My advice: Don't talk unless asked ta, do whatever yer told without complaint nor hesitation, act fearless, show all the power ya can dish out, an' be vicious. Ya wanna try impressin' him so that ya won't be shoved around so much. He's power-hungry an' hard ta please most o' the time, so he'll want anyone 'worthy enough' on his side when he unleashes his 'great plan' ta overthrow Megatron an' be the next head honcho over us. He _might _be nice to ya then."

"Mega-who?"

"Megatron, ya know… leader o' the Decepticons? Ruthless, powerful, an' will devour yer still pulsing spark if ya cross him? He's not one ta mess with. Good thing he's been out fer a while dealin' with issues at another base."

Talon shuddered. "Sounds scary…"

OverRide stood back up. "Okay, 'nough chat time. If I don't get ya fixed, I'll have my aft handed ta me on a silver platter. Plus, yer floatin' spark is startin' ta spook me…"

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter's very sketchy as well. I couldn't figure out how to word it well... XD Odd surprise, ain't it?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Mistress of Suicidal Slumber**

The NEST Base, or "Net worked Ele ments: Sup port ers and Transformers", was headquarters to the once secret Autobots and their alliance of humans. It still stood, but ever since that global broadcast the Fallen made, it had been difficult to keep the flow of reporters and journalists away from the base. The secret was out, but that didn't mean the Autobots would be more public.

In fact, the Autobots were wearier than anything. They had to be constantly on their toes, prepared for any attack the Decepticons might make. The Decepticons were winning. They had an abundance of energon while the Autobots didn't, not to mention the drones. The Decepticons build them in masses. They could easily form armies of them to strike first to weaken the Autobot's defenses, then the real Decepticons could go in and wipe out the survivors.

All of them were constantly alert… except for one. ChromeSpark, an Autobot/Neutral scientist, stayed cooped up in her quarters. Whenever she was out, the others would only see a gloomy, solemn face, instead of the once cheerful, caring expression she always had. They didn't know what was wrong with her and whenever they asked, she didn't answer. Several of them, such as Ratchet, suggested that it may be because of the mysterious disappearance of her older sister, Freefall, from the Decepticon lines.

ChromeSpark's quarters were usually kept tidy, but now it was cluttered with partially built machines and digital records and notes on medical subjects. Most of the Autobots and NEST team thought that she simply fiddled with whatever that stuff was, but they didn't know the whole picture…

She had a door that led to another room, one that only a select few knew about. It was her private study, where her more secretive inventions were stored, along with several other things. In one corner was a pile of unfinished protoform designs and spark chambers. On the wall above the pile were notes about protoforms and their builds scrawled in urgent hastiness. Other spare parts and projects were scattered around the room, though none of that was her main project.

At the center-back of the room lay a massive machine. It almost looked like a stasis pod for an average Transformer, but there was no glass cover. Tubes and wires curled in and out of the machine where the glass would have been, connected to something inside. It was a life support system that held a femme inside. Her slim, silver and soft blue body lied still, her visor smoky grey instead of her normal light blue color. Nothing moved, not even a twitch of a wing or an ear sensor. Unmoving, as if offline, yet the cords attached to her kept her systems going at bare minimum to keep her online.

ChromeSpark stood at the side of the life support system, solemnly looking down at the femme. **"Freefall…"**

A soft knock on the door semi-alerted her and the room was entered by Ratchet, followed by Optimus Prime. **"ChromeSpark, you haven't left this room in days…" **Ratchet said almost with a sympathetic tone.

ChromeSpark's optics didn't move from the other femme. **"I'm fine… just… worried."**

Optimus sighed. **"This is a matter about Freefall. Our energon storage is becoming dangerously low and Ironhide can't keep up with the demand. This machine takes too much energon to run, so-"**

ChromeSpark's widened optics suddenly flicked from the femme to Optimus. **"But this is what's keeping her spark online."** She interrupted, **"She'll die without it!"**

Ratchet countered her. **"Pointbla- I mean, Freefall, has been there ever since you found her 10 years ago. I doubt she will wake up. Besides, she's a Decepticon. **_**If**_** she does wake, most likely she won't be much of help. She will probably deceive us again."**

It was hard on Optimus to see a fellow Autobot in such despair. Hard decisions didn't come easy, but they had to be made. **"I'm sorry, ChromeSpark… but the machine is too costly. We need the energon to fight the Decepticons and protect Earth. If she doesn't wake soon, we will have to turn off the machine…"**

Slight desperation grew in her optics. **"What if I improve the machine and make it more energon-efficient?"**

**"That would take a more experienced scientist."** Ratchet replied, **"You are intelligent, but you don't have the skill and we don't have a higher class scientist right now. I'm afraid I've helped you as much as I can on the machine as well."**

ChromeSpark couldn't look at them, only Pointblank, as her optics dimmed. **"You should have let me run a diagnostic on her instead of doing it by yourself." **Ratchet continued, **"I might have been able to help more. Besides, you reported to me that the only thing she said before she fell into her coma was 'I want to die.' If she wants to die, why not let her?"**

**"Because… she is my sister. I need her and she needs me…"** confidence grew in her voice, **"I don't care if she's a Decepticon. I will always care for her. I won't let her die…"**

Silence overcame the room. Ratchet took her answer in consideration. Optimus waited a minute before replying, **"We will see what happens… and hope she will come through, but her time is now limited."**

Both turned to leave, but not without Ratchet looking down at the unfinished protoform designs with a puzzled expression on his face. He wasn't too sure why she had them. He wasn't going to ask.

ChromeSpark watched them leave, then she sat by her ill sister, grieved. **"Why must you hurt yourself like this, Freefall…? I've heard your nightmare. I know why you're like this… But can't you let yourself wake long enough for me to help you? Sister…?"**

Pointblank made no response. Mournful, ChromeSpark gently grazed one of her vented ear sensors with a finger while she thought. Suddenly hit by a wave of determination, she stood up. **"I know who you need. Someone to give you a purpose to live. I… remember the name you gave him when I found you crashed in the side of that building 10 years ago. In secret, I forged a body for his spark to use. I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of him, but he might still be in the town I left him in. Even if he's no longer there, I'll find him for you…"**

She leaned down closer to Pointblank. **"I'll find Talon for you…"**

She straightened and with one last glance at her sister, she left the room and her quarters with urgency. Silence overcame the room again. Although Pointblank was unable to move, or even be fully conscious, ChromeSpark's words were vaguely heard. A faint thought drifted around the suicidal chaos that was her mind. _Talon… I know that name… Has it… really been that long…?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Learning**

Talon shuddered as he was escorted through the dark halls of the Decepticon base by OverRide. What looked like other Decepticons stood guard in some places, but they were still and emotionless. "Why are they like that?" he whispered to OverRide.

"Those're drones." OverRide explained, "We have many o' them ta guard an' fight. They're useful 'cause they got no emotions, so they fight 'till they go offline."

"Oh…" Talon said, slightly adjusting a replaced joint in his elbow.

The rest of the walk was silent until they reached the expansive launch pad where Starscream was waiting. His crimson optics flicked to them. **"Is he fully repaired?"**

"As much as I can." OverRide answered, "Some parts o' him were a bit damaged, but his design is simple 'nough."

Starscream nodded, then focused on Talon. **"Come here."** he said, pointing in front of him.

Quivering, Talon walked to in front of him. Starscream could squish him if he wanted, but instead he was watched by him with a combination of curiosity and discontent. **"Transform." **Starscream commanded.

"Wh-what…?" Talon peered up at him.

Starscream's tone hardened and grew into an impatient growl. **"I said **_**transform**_**."**

Talon remembered hearing that his kind could change into a second form, possibly even a third form, but he had never done that… He never had to. He was also comfortable in his robot form. "I-I… don't know if…"

"It's pretty easy." OverRide gave a little encouragement, only to be glared at by Starscream.

Talon nodded and shut his optics, concentrating on the thought of transforming until his body shook under the strain. He stopped, looking up at Starscream with drooped ear sensors. "I-I can't…"

Starscream made a face of disgust. **"Pathetic…"**

OverRide managed to steal a glare at Starscream before looking at Talon. "So, it seems ya never transformed 'fore. It's alright. Ya just got ta try ag-"

**"No."** Starscream interrupted him, **"I think he just needs a little… **_**motivation**_**."**

Talon didn't like the sound of that. "M-motivation?"

Starscream's frown changed into a sinister smirk, watching him. Talon had a bad feeling about this. Before he could turn and run though, Starscream snatched him up in a bladed hand and half-transformed. Talon screamed as they flew out the launch pad and up to the top of the base. OverRide was left on the launch pad, staring dumbfounded at them until they were out of sight. "…Well, there goes my idea."

Starscream transformed back into his robot mode and landed on the highest spike of the base, dangling a terrified Talon precariously in his hand. The artificial gravity was still present, even this far up the base. He held Talon over the edge, his voice thoughtful as he spoke, **"Hmm… It's quite high up here. I know the drop won't kill you, but it will **_**hurt**_**."**

He grinned evilly. Talon struggled and tried gripping onto a finger, whining fearfully, "D-don't! Please!"

Starscream chuckled at his fear and feebleness. **"You need to transform then. Let's see how well you do."**

With that, he let go of Talon. Talon plummeted down with a scream, watching with terror as the ground steadily grew closer. He would certainly fall to his crushing doom if he didn't figure something out fast. He concentrated as hard as he could, but the effort wasn't necessary as the sense of being in the air took control of him. Sections of him flipped and reorganized into a smaller version of a Boeing Bird of Prey. His thrusters stalled briefly, then flared deep blue.

Relief and joy came to his spark. He could fly, _actually fly_. It was a feeling that was indescribable to him. But his happiness didn't last for long.

He didn't know how to pilot his alternate form.

He took a sharp left turn downward and begun spiraling out of control, followed by his alarmed yell. He couldn't level himself out while spiraling so rapidly. A moment later, he realized a tattooed F-22 jet was approaching him. One of its wing tips bumped into his wing tip and leveled him out. **"Keep yourself straight and don't bank too hard."** Starscream's voice rasped from the F-22.

Talon managed to keep himself straight this time while Starscream slowly flew around him and examined his alternate form. **"Hm… interesting." **he mused, **"It is stealthy… Now, transform back and land next to the base."**

The circling space made him consider trying to escape and return home, but he knew he wouldn't be able to yet. He doubted he could out-fly Starscream. Talon banked right to turn around and head back to the base. Just outside the base, he transformed into his robot form and landed with a stagger. He watched as Starscream transformed and landed beside him with a grace he never expected from someone so big. He also saw the small silvery body of OverRide scuttling across the ground toward them. His attention turned back to Starscream as he crouched down. **"At least you can transform now." **he said, his sharp crimson optics critiquing, **"But do you know how to fight?"**

Talon shuffled his feet nervously. "N-no… I don't even think I have a weapon."

**"What is this then?"** Starscream asked.

He tapped Talon's forearm with a claw. **"According to OverRide, you had a null ray there and in your other arm. Did you know?"**

Talon shook his head, startled that he had been walking around with weapons all his life. Starscream frowned. **"Being in that fleshling population has clouded your processor. Why were you there, and for how long?"**

"As long as I can remember… and I don't know why I was there." Talon replied timidly.

Starscream thought, then pointed at the silent OverRide. **"Shoot him."**

Talon's optics widened, equaling the amount of shock OverRide expressed as well. "Wh-what!"

Starscream was getting tired of Talon's constant questioning. **"DO AS I SAY!"** he roared.

Talon cringed back from him and faced OverRide… but he couldn't do it. How was he supposed to attack the only one in the base who was kind to him? His hesitation infuriated Starscream. With a snarl, he pinned Talon down under a foot, starting to crush him. **"Useless whelp!"**

Talon yelped and looked fearfully up at him, struggling with a terrified expression. Before he could say anything, Starscream continued in a furious tone, **"You are weak and pathetic! You can't fight! You cower at everything like a microbot! You can't even take a simple order! How can I expect you to be of any worth to us!"**

OverRide wanted to snap at Starscream for his insulting remark relating to microbots, but he kept his vocalizer quiet so he wouldn't get squished for speaking out of place. It was weird to him though that Talon didn't reflect Starscream at all. He was a kid though, so what was he suppose to expect? Certainly not as much as Starscream. But to both of their surprise, one of Talon's arms shifted into a null ray and he aimed it up at the towering 'Con.

Several shots fired from it, but the blasts hit Starscream's face harmlessly. He paused a moment, then sneered down at Talon. **"Ha… Was that supposed to be your best shot?"**

He lifted his foot with disdain and took to the air to enter the base through the launch bay. Talon shakily stood up, fortunate that he only suffered some dents and scratches from him. He only fired out of fear and defense. But an empty, depressed feeling came to him. Was this mean, demanding mech really suppose to be his father…?

He drooped his ear sensors, looking glumly down. He felt rejected…unwanted… A soft voice reminded him that he wasn't alone. "Ya know… I don't think yer a complete disaster ta him. Maybe he'll warm up ta ya."

He somberly looked down at OverRide. "…maybe…"

OverRide gently elbowed Talon's leg. "'Ey, cheer up. Why don't we go inside an' I'll get those dents outta ya. Oh, an' thanks fer not shootin' me."

"I didn't want to." Talon replied quietly, "But…why did he want me to shoot you?"

OverRide scowled. "Huh, because him an' Megatron 'xpect us ta do whatever they want us ta do, no questions asked. Obediance… 'Ey, I want ta show ya somethin'."

"Okay…"

Talon silently followed OverRide as he stepped quickly to the base and found a door to enter through. They were in dark hallways again, but soon the hallway they were walking through opened to a massive room. Space could be seen through the ceiling of spikes, but that wasn't what caught Talon's eye. At least a hundred small blue sacs were attached to the hazardous spikes that filled the room. The sight was very unusual… and creeped him out a little. "What _are_ those things?"

"These're growin' Decepticons called hatchlin's." OverRide explained, pointing to a nearby one, "They're much like ya, in fact, but they grow here… an' there's an important key missin'."

Talon kept away from the bizarre sac, but he could see the curled up, lizard-like creature inside. "What's the key?"

"A real spark. See, they have artificial systems that mimic sparks, but they're far from perfection. Our scientists are still tryin' ta find out a way ta create new sparks more easily, without bondin'. They're intelligent an' have emotions, unlike drones, but they're still incomplete… At this rate with the war goin' on, we'll wipe out our entire race an' only have these incomplete _copies_ be what's left o' us. That's where ya come in."

Talon looked at OverRide blankly. "Me?"

OverRide nodded. "Yea. Pointblank an' ChromeSpark too, along with any other o' your 'kind.' If we can find an easy way ta create new sparks without the AllSpark or bondin,' we can save our race. All o' ya can."

Talon had to let that sink into his head a moment, but he could still hardly believe what he heard. "No no…" he said, shaking his head with drooped ear sensors, "I can't help… I can't even help myself. Perhaps he's right. I'm just too weak to be of any worth… He'll probably keep me in a cell or something. I don't think he'll let me go back home…"

"Just 'cause yer little, don' mean yer weak." OverRide walked to him with a sincere expression, "An' ya don't have ta be strong ta be important. Looket me. Ya could probably kick my aft, but I know hackin'. Knowin' how ta hack makes me valuable. I don't believe ya belong with them squishies either… Perhaps ya need ta learn what ya can ta be better an' seem more valuable ta the Decepticons. But first…"

A slot in his narrow chest opened and he pulled out a slender chip. He carefully placed it in Talon's hand and continued, "Ya should know more 'bout yerself. Use that ta break inta the records an' see what ya can find. That's like a master code fer all the systems on this base."

Talon curiously looked at the chip. "…Thank you."

OverRide formed the best smile he could with his mandibles. "No prob. Do ya want me ta get rid o' those dents?"

Talon looked from the chip to OverRide and faintly smiled. "No, thank you. I'll be fine. …I'd like to find something out though…"

* * *

_Author's Note: Now you know what Talon transforms into. ;) I feel there's something amiss in this chapter, besides it being sketchy in my opinion. I don't mind any critiques you may have for me. This chapter also has my idea on the "hatchlings" that were shown in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. The fact that "The AllSpark is the life-giver to all Cybertronians." makes me scratch my head at these "hatchlings." I don't recall reading anything on __**why**__ these "hatchlings" were in the movie and how they were made, so I made up my own little thing about it._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the sudden hiatus on this story. School's been stressing me out a ton, so my creative juices haven't been flowing that well. Being a senior sucks at times... I'm juggling this with two other stories (neither of them are on Fanfiction if you were curious of that) as well, so it's been a little difficult. I'm still unsure of this chapter, so constructive critisim is very welcome on this chapter. Notice that thanks to someone I know, I've tweaked and fixed a few things throughout the story and have changed the style a little bit (just by bolding stuff). Also, I'm going to post the first chapter of a new story once the request for the sub-category has been responded to. It's Transformers-related, but is certainly not in the Movieverse. It's a rather infamous series of Transformers I'm basing it off of. Muahaha.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9- I Want to Know More**

The lights in Starscream's quarters flickered on as the Second-in-Command walked inside. He sighed and sat in a chair facing an array of different screens, bringing a clawed hand to his forehead. What a headache… Talon was proving to be more of a nuisance than of any help. He wasn't sure what to do with him. **"Upload data on Project Weapon POINTBLANK."** he instructed the computer module before him.

The screens brought up different sets of data upon his order and a blinking red notification flickered on the screen in Cybertronian. _'72% of Project Weapon POINTBLANK data is unavailable.'_

**"I know that."** he grumbled with an irritated tone.

A long time ago, Pointblank destroyed most of the data, mainly on how the Weapon's body was built, and saved the data in her memory banks. For years he tried getting the data back, but she had it imprinted so securely that he couldn't take it. Only fragments of data not relating to the blueprints of the Weapon were left in the module. **"Show me data on studies of her spark." **he ordered next.

The main screen flickered and listed details of when their scientists studied her spark. Her spark was created from dual-spark mutation, which provided different results compared to normal sparks, but functioned the same. He silently analyzed the observations, taking note that her spark emanated both her parents' signatures faintly: An Autobot mistress who worked in the Autobot Faction's line of government and a Decepticon scientist who was promptly executed for treason. **"…Upload Project Dual-Spark."**

Several studies on other sparks created from dual-spark mutation popped up beside Pointblank's. All had similar results. For a while, he read the data and mused, a claw to his chin in thought. The scientists didn't delve too far into a certain theory, but it stated that the two halves of the owner's spark act like one and sustain a personality individual from the original two sparks, but the faint imprints of both parents' sparks could be enhanced, influencing the spark and in turn, the owner, to behave like the parent who's imprint was enhanced.

A small, crafty smirk came to Starscream's face. Perhaps this would fix things… His thoughts were interrupted by a notice on one of the screens. A metal eyebrow rose. Someone else was tapping into Project Weapon POINTBLANK data, as well as Project Dual-Spark and schematics of the base. He got the coordinates of the module used and stood from his chair. He then left his quarters to find the 'Con who was sneaking about through the data.

* * *

Talon crept through the dark halls of the Decepticon base, sure that he wouldn't be noticed easily due to his small size, but still very cautious. In his hand, he carried the small chip OverRide gave him. Once he came across a module he could use, he had to climb up it to reach the buttons and he found a slot the insert the chip. Once he did, the screen that asked for a password flickered and the password was automatically put into the system. Another fortunate thing was that it was translated from Cybertronian to English. OverRide must've guessed about that…

The first thing Talon wanted to know was the layout of the base. He didn't want to get lost. It also would help with the escape plan, but that was in the back of his mind at the time. After he downloaded the layout and a few other schematics, he hesitated. He _did _want to learn more about his type of spark and his mother, but… He looked around. Since no one was around, it wouldn't hurt… He typed in her name to search for files on her. The Project Weapon POINTBLANK file showed up along with a couple others, including Project Dual-Spark. He first looked at the Project Dual-Spark quickly. It stated things that he already knew thanks to OverRide, but also a couple other interesting notes.

The main file that piqued his interest was Project Weapon POINTBLANK. He looked at the name of the file curiously, wondering what it was and how it related to her. He went to access it and the module asked for another password. The chip from OverRide automatically gave the password and opened up the file. The first thing to pop up was the notice that data was missing. He read traces of info that stated "Weapon POINTBLANK'S" power levels, massive energon usage, and other stats.

He was confused. What exactly was this thing? He found a couple video files and opened one. At first, there was no one in view and the background was a barren area with metal ground. A Decepticon walked into view, facing the screen. **"Project Weapon POINTBLANK, test 12.05. Lord Megatron will command a long-range assault on a target."**

Unfortunately, the Decepticon spoke in Cybertronian. Talon couldn't understand anything he was saying. The view turned to another Decepticon, a tall, spiny, silver one. By the fearsome expression and build, he thought the Decepticon might be of some importance. But was he the weapon? The stats didn't seem to match up. He soon learned that he wasn't…

Something set down beside the 'Con, but Talon couldn't tell what it was at first. Was that…a foot? He gasped. It was a giant, two-hoofed foot that was the same height as the silver 'Con. If that was just a foot, then the rest of the mechanical creature must have been gigantic! As if the video read Talon's thoughts, it swiveled up. It traced up the short, stocky legs built to support massive amounts of weight, the thick, spiked arms, then to the broad torso that slightly curved outward and inward to express faint feminineness, and finally to the crested head. An eerie, fiery glow came from the optics and fanged mouth and thick locks of segmented metal streamed from the back of her crest to her shoulders. Talon stood rigid with shock and fear before the monitor displaying the entity that easily stood a few hundred feet tall. There was nothing in her optics except hate, rage, and the lust for destruction.

The view swiveled back to the spiny, silver Decepticon as he pointed to a distant, active city and ordered something in Cybertronian. The giant standing beside him must have moved, for the video shook. It went back to the dark grey femme, who knelt down on her hands and knees. Talon noticed that there was a massive, tank-like canon perched on the back of each shoulder and an even larger canon on the middle of her back. The main canon, which was the one on her back, rotated and locked onto the city. There was a bright flash of light as the canon charged and fired a powerful stream of energy.

The city was demolished in a matter of seconds. All that remained were crumbled buildings and raging flames that would devour any survivors. The Cybertronians who were flying above the city scattered, most caught in the line of fire. A broken sob almost escaped Talon's vocal processor. That city didn't even have a warning. It was just…gone. It didn't matter to him if that was an Autobot or Decepticon city. All of those lives were just taken in the blink of an eye by that…that _thing._

Optics brightened from the sight of carnage, the towering femme tipped her head back and let out a deafening roar. Talon didn't even notice until a raspy voice rumbled behind him, **"Hmm, sneaky of you. Too bad you tripped a security alarm."**

Talon jumped and spun around with a gasp, seeing that Starscream was standing behind him with his arms crossed. "O-oh! U-um…I-I was just…"

**"What did you use to gain access to these files?" **Starscream interrupted him, his optics set on the video still playing on the monitor.

Talon's ear sensors drooped. He didn't want OverRide to get in trouble, but he knew he couldn't lie out of it. Slowly, he took the chip from the module and held it up. Starscream took the chip and examined it. **"Hm…I believe I know who you got this from." **he promptly crushed the chip and looked back at the monitor, **"Why are you viewing these files?"**

"I-I was…just wanting to know more about my type of spark and my mother. I looked at maps of this place first though so I could know my way around…" the young mech timidly replied.

He noticed Starscream slightly wincing at the word "mother" before continuing, "But this…monster…isn't her…is it?"

**"Heh… This 'monster' you're talking about is, or was, the greatest weapon our scientists have ever created other than Devastator. The perfect tool of destruction. Had we had more of them, we would have won the war many stellarcycles ago… She was the first of the Weapons, but also the last… She destroyed the data long ago, before we had the resources to build another one and keep it functional…all in the name of 'self preservation.' That was when we restricted her thought processors, so she wouldn't do something like that again."**

"So…she wasn't like that until the Decepticons kidnapped her? How did you do that?"

Starscream seemed almost enthusiastic about the conversation, but Talon wasn't sure what to expect from him. **"It wasn't easy… All of our previous test subjects offlined in the early stages, but we learned from it. And when we were presented with a new test subject, one created from dual-spark mutation, we were sure her spark would be able to tolerate the stress. She was no older than a sparkling at the time… We first erased what little memories she had, so she would be more cooperative. After modifications to suit her unusual spark, we set inhibitors along her processors and spark, blocking things such as free will and true consciousness, making her behave like a drone with only selected emotions and nothing else."**

"Y-you…_brainwashed _her!" Talon bursted out, "That's horrible! That's _inhumane!"_

**"'Inhumane'? That's science. That's _war." _ **the larger mech growled.

"But couldn't that have hurt her!"

Starscream was becoming very irritated. **"It may have affected her and caused an…unbalanced mind, but those are risks meant to be taken. You don't understand because you're young."**

By his tone of voice, Talon knew he shouldn't step out of place again. He looked down, not believing what he heard from his seemingly careless father. "Did she…still look like that before she disappeared?"

**"By the pit, no. She was modified a couple times since we left Cybertron and ended up on Earth to suit how much resources we had and the function we needed her to uphold. The last time we modified her for a mission, she was a…rather small thing. She was designed to look like an Autobot."**

"Oh…" Talon fiddled with his small claws, silent for a minute before asking, "Do you…miss Mom? Would you still like her?"

Starscream's optics narrowed. **"That is none of your business."** He growled.

He tapped a few buttons on the module, closing the files that were open, and looked down at the smaller mech. **"Now, enough about her."** he rumbled, **"Anything else you want to ask about besides her while you're bold enough?"**

Talon was a little surprised, but wanted to take advantage of the question. "W-well, uh… What do you do?"

Bemused, Starscream crossed his arms. **"I am Second-in-Command of the Decepticon army…regretfully below Megatron. I await the perfect chance to _permanently_ take over. Aside from that, I keep our fliers in line. Most of them listen more to me than Megatron."**

Before Talon could ask another question, the tattooed mech sighed impatiently. **"I am considering what to do with you since you are of little use to me… You will either obey me, or…become one of those test subjects with that spark of yours. I can't guarantee I can protect you from that."**

To emphasize the point, he poked Talon in the chest with a claw. The young mech drew away from his finger, shuddering. "I-I don't want t-to be one of th-them…"

**"So, you will do what you're told and not question my authority?"**

"I-I will do my best D-um, s-sir…"

Starscream seemed pleased by his answer, mainly because he wasn't called a title he was not willing to take yet. **"Good…though, I must test _my_ little experiment first. Come here."**

Fear struck Talon, but he slowly inched to the large, outstretched hand. "E-experiment? Wh-what experiment?"

**"Don't worry." **Starscream spoke in a pleasant, yet deceiving tone as he held Talon in one hand and a finger jack unsheathed in his other hand, **"It won't hurt…_for long._"**


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: This chapter is short and the next one will be short too. I thought about putting them together, but it's a bit too much action for one chapter (plus cliffhangers are fun). Since my senior project and school finals are lurking around the corner, please be patient with updates. I'll try to write when I can._

* * *

**Chapter 10- Corruption**

**"Optimus, you should here this."** Ratchet called from across the Autobot hangar.

Optimus Prime turned from discussing something with Ironhide and walked toward Ratchet, who was standing by a NEST soldier. **"What is it?"**

**"This soldier told us that the police in a city called Silverstone recently had a person file an abduction report. The strange thing is, the person who filed it claims that it was a 'good' Decepticon who was abducted by other Decepticons. They're holding the person right now. I think it may be some kind of prank, but the police say she is certainly distressed."**

Optimus thought about it. **"…We should send someone to investigate it in case it is of importance. Didn't ChromeSpark say she was patrolling?"**

**"Affirmative."** Ratchet replied, walking toward the computer module in their hangar, **"Since she is already patrolling, shall I contact her?"**

**"First find her location. We will send someone else if they can reach the city faster than her."**

The medic tapped the controls to find ChromeSpark's signal. She was found quickly and the location was displayed on the screen. **"That's…strange."** Ratchet mused, **"She is close to that city…and she's heading toward it."**

** "She may know something… Wait to see if she sends us a message. I will discuss this with the rest of the NEST team." **the Autobot leader instructed before leaving the hangar.

ChromeSpark's helicopter blades beat steadily while she flew, cleanly cutting through the humid air. She was nearing the city and thanks to her communications technology, she was able to tap into the police lines and listen to their message about the "robot abduction." Worry was wrought through her processors about it. She slowed to a stop near the police station the message originated from and transformed, landing in the parking lot of the station. The heavy _**fwump**_ she made caused a few of the police to run out of the building, guns raised, but they hesitated at the sight of her. **"Hold your fire. I'm an Autobot, so I'm on your side." **she spoke softly, yet urgently, **"I'm only here to talk to the girl who filed the 'robot abduction' charge. It is important."**

The police lowered their weapons and filtered back inside the station quickly. A couple minutes passed before two other policemen walked out with a teenage girl between them. The red-headed girl looked up at ChromeSpark with an expression of fear and worry. **"It's alright, human." **ChromeSpark continued speaking in a soft tone, kneeling down on one knee to try making herself seem less intimidating, **"You filed a charge saying a 'good' Decepticon was taken by other Decepticons. Can you please give me details?"**

The girl gulped and nodded. "W-well…my friend i-is a Decepticon, but he's a really good guy. A-A Decepticon just…took him and flew away."

The scientist leaned forward a little. **"What is his name?"**

"T-Talon."

Her blue optics widened. Talon, the one she originally came here to find, was discovered? **"When did this happen?"**

"2 days ago…"

ChromeSpark looked at the two police. **"I'm requiring her to come with me for guide purpo-"**

A harsh shriek filled the air, followed by the sound of multiple jet engines. She flinched, registering with weakened systems that there was a sonic shriek. The windows of the building shattered. The misty sky made it difficult to see through using just her optics, but she could tell that there were at least five different jets swooping down from above the city. They separated, immediately launching missiles at different buildings. One of them, a blue F-22, headed right in the direction of the police station.

**"GET AWAY FROM THE BUILDING!"** ChromeSpark yelled.

As Helena and the two police officers scrambled from the building, ChromeSpark readied one of her shoulder missile launchers and fired two missiles at the F-22. One struck its left wing, causing it to barrel roll dangerously. Suddenly, it split apart at the seams and reorganized its parts into one of the Decepticon Seekers, Thundercracker. He snarled and landed on the other side of the station opposite from her. **"Aww, what's a lone Autobot femme doing out here? Oh well, another to add to the casualty list!"**

No longer interested in the station, which was his initial target, Thundercracker leapt above the station and struck at her with his mace. She was knocked back, but recovered quickly and drew her plasma blaster. _ChromeSpark to base,_ she frantically messaged,_ Decepticon Seekers have ambushed me! Send reinforcements to my coordinates!_

During the commotion of running away from the station and panicking people, the police officers lost track of Helena. She was among the panicked people, looking around bewilderedly. The sleepy city was peaceful a moment ago. Now it was in chaos as many tall, monstrous robots laid waste to the city. People in the crowd she was in screamed and ducked their heads when the ground shook. A red and while Seeker loomed above them, a Gatling gun readied. She managed to duck and swerve out of the crowd before she heard the _buddabuddabudda_ and more screaming.

Helena didn't look back at the massacre. She only focused on running away as fast as she could. She sped down alleyways to any possible safety, cringing at every nearby explosion and wave of screams. She once swore she heard metallic cackling coming from one of the winged monsters. When she entered a park, she saw a crowd of people scatter, yet run away from one direction, and she turned to see what they were running from. A couple trees fell with flashes of violet light. Her eyes widened with terror, not believing what she saw.

The menace was small, familiar-looking. Only his once light-blue optics were replaced with deep crimson. Black markings were etched on his silver body. One of his arms was shifted into a gun-like weapon. As he turned his head and set optics on her, she whispered in a trembling voice, "T-Talon!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Awakening**

Helena stood in horror before the mechanical menace that was once her friend, Talon. "O-oh no… What d-did they d-do to you, Talon?"

Talon's crimson optics widened slightly, as if recognizing her. His weaponized arm shifted back to his normal hand. Slowly, he stepped toward her with slightly softened optics. She wasn't sure what to do, so she was riveted to the spot she stood. He stopped when he was a couple feet from her. "T-Talon…" she spoke softly, reaching up to touch the now blackened Decepticon symbol, "What are you doing? Th-this is…your _home._"

The young mech seemed to look distressed, confused. Though suddenly, his optics narrowed and he quickly wrapped a hand around her neck. She gasped, automatically grasping at his hand to try prying it open. She was pulled to him until her face was only an inch from his. "Helping destroy this city. These memories… These memories make one _weak._" he growled in a dark tone, "Then we'll move from city to city until we're _satisfied_ for the day."

"Wh-what!" she squeaked, "You would _never_ do that! Th-this isn't you!"

Talon grinned evily. "I've been…_enlightened._"

His grip began to tighten. "Let's see how much pressure it takes for your head to pop."

Helena's eyes widened and she choked, struggling to pry his hand off. "N-no…p-please don't!" she rasped.

He only kept squeezing with a grin. She fought frantically against him, but she was too weak. Tears began streaming from her eyes and she whimpered. What had caused him to change? To become a monster like the rest of _them?_ He had never raised a finger against her before… He was her best friend. She gurgled, her eyes rolling up into her skull as her sight became tunneled. It was darkening…darkening…

One of the other Decepticons landed in the park and shot nearby buildings, shaking the ground under the force. She felt his grip loosen as he was distracted and looked at the Decepticon. She summoned all of her strength and wrenched away from him. She gasped in air thankfully, despite the smoke in the air, and tried getting her legs to move next. But before she could go very far, Talon ran in front of her. He grinned mockingly. "Where do you think you're going?"

Helena yelped and turned another direction. He swiftly stopped her again. "Grrr!"

He was tired of the game when she tried fleeing the third time. When she turned yet again, he growled and lunged with a clawed hand, slashing down her back with one accurate swipe. She screamed and collapsed to the ground. The back of her shirt and trousers began to redden where blood oozed out.

**"Good, good!"** a raspy voice exclaimed.

Helena slightly raised her head to see a huge, tattooed Decepticon land nearby them, his crimson optics set on her. **"You're first fleshing prey… Finish her off."** the large Decepticon commanded.

She whimpered as Talon picked her up by her neck and readied his other clawed hand. "N-no, Talon…p-please…" she pleaded in a horse whisper.

He looked at her with narrowed optics a moment, set to drive his claws right through her heart, yet he hesitated. His readied hand slowly rose to her face and gently wiped a tear off. He looked at the glistening tear on his claw and almost sounded like he was distant. "Your…eyes are leaking…"

His optics widened, his grip on her neck releasing. Shock crossed his face as he staggered a couple steps back from her. "H-Helena? Wh-what…"

Pain seared through her back, but she shakily watched him as he looked at his bloodied hand with terror. "No no no… I-I didn't…I-I…" his voice stuttered with fear.

Ever so briefly, his red optics flickered to their normal light-blue when he looked back at her. **"I said finish her off!"** the bigger Decepticon growled, the pleased expression on his face replaced by anger.

Talon's optics flickered back to red and he growled, taking a few steps forward. "T-Talon, stop! Th-this isn't you!" Helena cried out.

He hesitated again. His body began to shake as he gripped his head with an agonized expression. "Ugh! Wh-what is…g-going on! AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, shaking his head violently from side to side.

He staggered forward and swiped sloppily with a hand. She easily dodged it with a sharp pain in her back from moving and yelled weakly, "Fight it! Wh-whatever it is, fight it!"

Talon stood still, shaking his head with cries of agony. It was like a virus in his processor, a second presence that tried taking over his mind and body. He struggled to fight it. Starscream watched with interest. He could simply squish the human causing the trouble, but he wanted Talon to pass his test. Kindness toward humans would not be allowed in the Decepticon ranks…

* * *

There was always a strange, mystical bond between sparklings and their parents. It was like a vague form of communication. Instincts. The prone form of Pointblank was still in the life support system hidden in the NEST base. Amidst her chaos-filled mind, something echoed in her mind. An urgent thought… _Something is wrong. Something is wrong. Something is wrong…_ It was enough.

Her grey visor lit up light-blue as she coughed dust from her vocal processor. Her head was swirling angrily inside with the unpleasant feeling that something was horribly wrong. Her energon levels were low, but there were a few energon cubes sitting on a nearby table for the machine. And perched on the wall above was her tritanium sword she deeply coveted.

* * *

The NEST soldiers who were guarding the open hangar jumped when they heard an explosion from within the base. "What was that!" one asked, readying his rifle.

"I don't know…all the Autobots left." another replied.

In a matter of seconds, a silver, black, and soft blue F-4 Phantom II crashed through a door from further inside the base to the hangar and zoomed over their heads out the open door. "Oh sh*t!" one soldier shouted, ducking to the floor, "That isn't ours!"

One of the other soldiers, who had been in the NEST team for a while mused, "That kinda looked like…no…was it?"

* * *

_Author's Note: I couldn't wait to get this chapter done. The next chapter will be longer, but will probably take a while to finish. School exams are in a couple weeks and then I'll be done with high school!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the wait. I had this chapter done for a long time and had apparently forgotten to edit and post it. I have yet to write more of this story, since I've been writing other stories and drawing more often, but I will try finishing this one.__ It's fairly close to being done and I'm already planning a sequel to this._

* * *

**Chapter 12- Arrival**

Helena watched in horror as Talon clutched his head and shook it in confusion. "Please, Talon, fight it!"

Talon wasn't sure if he could fight off the horrible presence in his head. It was foreign, yet familiar. It tried taking over him again, but he fought it back frantically. Finally, with immense effort, he beat it back enough to take control of himself. He gave a tired, weary expression as his optics returned to a light-blue. "N-no…I-I won't k-kill her…"

**"****If**** you ****don****'****t,****you**** will ****suffer ****the ****consequences.****"** Starscream growled, any remaining satisfaction gone.

"No!" Talon turned and faced the towering mech, "I-I don't know wh-what you did, but I-I won't let it take her away!"

**"****You****'****re**** compassion**** for ****these ****fleshlings ****is ****intolerable, **_**runt.**__**"**_ Starscream snarled as he lurched forward to crush Helena himself.

Talon yelped and swiftly scooped Helena into his arms. He avoided Starscream's foot and ran away from his enraged father, hearing him snarl again and the heavy thumps of his pursuing feet. The frightened young mech then disappeared in the alleyways, where Starscream couldn't reach easily.

Helena's back painfully spasmed with every step. She knew pain and often had to tolerate it, but this was unlike any injury she had before. "T-Talon. I-I need…doctor." she whimpered.

Talon understood she was in pain. He had the dreadful feeling he was the one who caused it. He could vaguely remember what happened while he couldn't control himself. It was only murky swirls of color and sound. He stopped in an alleyway and gently set her down. She winced, however, and dropped to a sitting position on the cracked cement. He hesitantly squatted beside her and examined her back. She was loosing blood quickly. "D-did I…do this…?"

He glanced down at his bloodied claws and cringed back with a whine. "No…n-no…I-I never meant…"

The ground shook and nearby buildings crumbled. Starscream stood on top of one, looming above them with an infuriated expression.

ChromeSpark grunted as she took a blast to her side, staggering back a couple steps. She raised her plasma gun and fired again at Thundercracker. One of his wings and arms were damaged, but he didn't show signs of tiring. He dodged and swung his mace at her again.

She blocked the attack with her armored forearm, but cried out in pain when a small missile exploded against the side of her head. Her sensors tried to clear the static as she looked around. Another Seeker was nearing her, a missile launcher ready. He was about to fire another one until several bullet rounds struck him. A camouflaged F-35 Lightning II flew overhead and transformed into an Autobot, landing on a nearby building. **"****Breakaway!****"** ChromeSpark exclaimed in relief.

**"****I**** see ****you****'****re**** having**** trouble. ****The**** other ****Autobots ****will ****be**** here ****soon!****"** Breakaway shouted while he readied his sniper rifle.

The Seeker he originally shot snarled and lifted his gun to fire, but Breakaway shot his head clean off with one bullet. The Autobot then disappeared from the building to snipe other Seekers. While he enjoyed straight-out bombing them and vanishing before they could retaliate, sniping was almost as good and needed in this situation. ChromeSpark, still weakened from the blast to her head, turned to face Thundercracker. Before either could strike, however, a panicked yell caught their attention. She looked and saw a small robot of a familiar build, with the redheaded girl she was previously talking to in his arms, running from the alleyways toward her. Her blue optics widened when she saw Starscream charging after them. **"****Oh**** no****…"**

She didn't want to use her special gun on enemies because it was supposed to be specifically used for scientific purposes, but she needed Thundercracker out of the way. She aimed her left arm, which had a built-in chemical gun, at Thundercracker and produced a chemical from within her body. It could synthesize a plethora of different chemicals on a whim, and was one of the reasons for her size. A sickly-green fluid sprayed from her gun and coated the surprised Seeker. He howled in agony as he dropped his gun and scratched at an arm with his claws madly. His armor was quickly deteriorating under the potent acid. With a panicked expression, he transformed and flew recklessly from the city. ChromeSpark turned and quickly ran to confront the Decepticon Second in Command with the aid of her stabilizer jets.

Talon was running as fast as he could from the enraged Starscream. While he was fast, his father's steps covered much more distance than his. Talon knew he was catching up, so in an act of desperation, he sprinted out into an open area toward what seemed to be an ally. Helena muttered something about the giant femme being on the good side. Fortunately, the femme noticed them and appeared to run to their aid. As she stepped over them, Talon skidded to a stop and kept behind her. The first thing he noticed was the helicopter blades swinging on her back, then the familiar shape of her. He only saw a silhouette back then… Was it…?

Starscream slowed to a stop and growled at the slightly taller femme. She stood tall and defensively, her chemical gun readied. Facing an opponent like him, she knew that she should end the fight as quickly as possible. He lashed his bladed hand out and tore through her chemical gun before she could fire. Only one shot from her plasma blaster struck him before he shot her with a missile.

Talon's optics widened and he sprinted back to avoid the stumbling femme's massive feet. Starscream aimed his missile launcher pointblank in her face, but an unknown burst of plasma struck his hand and he recoiled with a cry of pain. A harsh shriek filled the air as another missile struck his side. It was unknown to Talon how Starscream sounded when he was hurt, but the shriek didn't sound like one he would make…

Talon looked up and saw an F-4 in the distance, swooping down from above the buildings toward them. The F-4 split apart and reorganized into a silver, soft blue, and black femme with a light-blue visor. A Seeker that was nearby raised his gun to shoot her, but with a quickly drawn sword, she landed on the ground in front of him and drove her blade into his chest. He squawked and dropped dead where he stood.

The jet engines on her back flared as she leapt over the dead body, yanking the sword out in the process, and between the bigger femme and Starscream. The helicopter femme immediately backed up with shock, though avoided stepping on Talon and Helena. The femme with the sword said something in clicks, whirs, and other unusual sounds that made up the Cybertronian language and signaled with her free hand to back off. The helicopter femme complied and carefully picked up Talon. He sat in her hand, shaking with all the commotion and cradling Helena. He hesitantly peered up at the unknown femme that held him and asked, "N-name? A-Autobot?"

**"****ChromeSpark.****"** she plainly replied, her optics set on Starscream and the other femme, **"****And ****yes.****"**

Before Talon could ask for a needed doctor, both cringed when the other femme screeched harshly at Starscream. It was so angry, defiant…full of hate. Talon pointed to her. "Her?"

The stunned amazement never left her optics as she gazed at the furious femme. **"****Freefall****…****or ****most ****know**** her ****as ****Pointblank.****"**

They watched from a distance as she stood boldly against the Second-in-Command. She stood 21 feet tall, roughly two-thirds his height, yet continued to glare and hiss at him. Her hunched frame and slightly-raised metal plates indicated her hostility. Starscream didn't notice how aggressively she was acting due to his shock in her sudden appearance. He stared at her dumbfoundedly a moment, then registered his damaged hand and side. His crimson optics narrowed and he growled, taking a step toward her. Pointblank's warning snarls silenced and she wearily took a step back. When he took another step toward her, she pressed the tip of her sword to the bottom of his chin.

Starscream stopped, his optics trailing down from the blade to her. His slight snarl turned into a smirk as he gave a low chuckle. **"****Well,**** Pointblank, ****it ****seems ****you ****haven****'****t**** changed.****"**

**"****Turn**** your ****troops around ****and**** leave.****"** she growled.

**"****Ah,**** but ****before**** that****…"** he pushed the sword aside with a couple claws and took another step closer to her, **"****we**** need ****to ****talk ****about ****a ****certain**** runt ****you ****failed ****to ****inform ****me**** about.****"**

Her other hand rose to point her plasma blaster at his face. She remained weary of him.** "****Where ****is ****he?****"**

Abruptly, he grabbed her wrist holding her gun and wrenched the weapon out of her hand. He grabbed her other wrist, made her also drop her sword, and pulled her against him. **"**_**I**__**'**__**m**_** the ****one ****who ****will ****ask ****the ****questions, ****femme.****"** he hissed threateningly in her face.

**"****Let**** her ****go, ****Starscream.****"** Optimus Prime's voice sounded.

Starscream looked up from her to the Autobot leader who was walking to ChromeSpark's side. The other Autobots drove around them to fight off the other invading Seekers. He smirked, though didn't like the feeling of impending defeat. **"****She****'****s**** a**** Decepticon, ****not ****one ****of ****your ****troops,**** Optimus. ****You ****have ****no ****authority ****in**** this ****matter.****"**

**"****Actually, ****last ****I**** remember****…"** Pointblank managed to yank one of her slender wrists from his grasp, **"****I **_**left **_**the ****Decepticons.****"**

**"****You ****were ****delusional.****"** Starscream countered, grabbing her wrist again, **"****You ****are ****coming ****with ****us.****"**

She snarled and tried tugging away from him, but his grip was too tight this time. **"****Frag ****off!****"**

**"****I ****recommend**** lettin****' ****her ****go, ****Decepticon,****"** Breakaway's voice sounded from the top of one of the nearby buildings, **"****because**** I****'****ve ****got ****a ****clear ****shot ****of ****you.****"**

Starscream looked up to the Autobot flier, frustrated. Sure, he could take any amount of hits, but he didn't want to go through the pain of it. With reluctance, he released her and transformed into his F-22 form. "**Decepticons, ****return**** back ****to ****base!****"**

The remaining Seekers took to the air and followed him up into the Earth's atmosphere. Talon watched as they disappeared into space, having a strange urge to follow them. He gave a slight whine and placed a hand to his forehead. He felt sick, in a sense. "Ch-ChromeSpark…doctor…"

ChromeSpark looked down at him. **"****Hm?****Why ****a**** doctor?****"**

"P-please…Helena." Talon said weakly, lifting Helena up a little.

The femme noticed the red liquid that had leaked from her and her optics widened. **"****Oh ****dear.****" **she looked to Optimus, **"****We**** need ****a ****doctor!****"**

She gently set Talon down onto the ground and cautiously walked toward Pointblank, who was gazing up at the sky. When a couple soldiers ran up and assured Talon of Helena's safety and medical needs, he allowed them to take her and watched ChromeSpark and Pointblank. He felt numb and sick at the same time. So much has happened in such a short amount of time.

ChromeSpark was at Pointblank's side when she asked quietly, **"****Freefall?****"**

**"…****huh****…****?****"** Pointblank looked from the sky to her as if she was waking from a dream, **"…****ChromeSpark?****"**

ChromeSpark was filled with so much joy that her frame shook. **"****Freefall!****"** she cried out, taking her older sister in a bear hug.

Pointblank's visor flickered as she grunted from the pressure. **"****Hngh!**** A-augh, ****n-not ****so ****tight! ****P-put ****me ****down!****"**

ChromeSpark set her down apologetically. **"****I****'****m**** sorry. ****It****'****s ****just****…**** I**** thought ****you ****weren****'****t****…"**

With a small sob, she hugged her again, but gentler. Pointblank gave an unsure expression to her sisterly affection. **"…****How**** long ****was ****I****…"**

Her attention shifted to the Autobots, who were gathering together to analyze the damages inflicted on the city. Her visor flickered fear when she noticed Optimus walking toward them. **"****A-Autobots!****"**

She jerked away from ChromeSpark and scrambled to her fallen weapons. Her plasma blaster in one hand pointed threateningly at the Autobot leader, while she held her sword readily in the other. ChromeSpark was startled by her sudden reaction to their presence. **"****F-Freefall!**** Don****'****t ****shoot ****him!****"**

Optimus stopped when he saw her loaded gun point at him. **"****There ****is ****no ****need**** for ****more ****violence, ****Freefall.****"** he spoke calmly, **"****I ****only ****want ****to ****ask ****a**** few**** questions.****"**

Pointblank snorted. **"****Oh, **_**sure. **_**Ask ****a ****few ****questions ****before ****you **_**kill **_**me.****"** she glanced wearily at the other Autobots, especially the ones with their weapons raised, **"****And**** I**** am**** NOT ****Freefall ****to ****you ****either. ****I**** am**** Pointblank!**** All ****you ****Autobots ****want ****from**** me ****is ****revenge!****"**

**"****Why**** would ****we ****want ****revenge? ****It****'****s ****not ****our ****way!****"** ChromeSpark pleaded, **"****Please, ****lower**** your ****weapons!****"**

Pointblank whipped her head to ChromeSpark. **"****Why? ****WHY?****"** she yelled with a slight whine, **"****Because ****I**** am **_**Pointblank!**_** I ****ended ****hundreds****…****thousands ****of ****lives ****on ****Cybertron!**** Why**** wouldn****'****t ****they**** want ****revenge?****"** she started to shake, her expression turning petrified as she looked around, **"****They**** want ****me **_**dead **_**because**** I **_**killed **_**them. ****I-I ****can ****see**** them****…****s-see ****them****…****hear ****them****…"**

**"****She****'****s**** obviously**** still ****delusional.**** What ****caused ****her**** previous ****actions?****" **a nearby Ratchet asked.

**"****I**** suggest ****we**** just ****shoot ****her. ****She****'****s ****been ****enough ****trouble**** to ****us.****"** Ironhide growled, both of his canons pointed at the femme.

**"****I**** know ****you ****two ****have ****a**** small ****history, ****but ****that ****doesn****'****t ****mean ****you ****can ****shoot ****her.****"** Optimus spoke, **"****She ****may ****have ****useful ****information, ****since ****she ****claims**** to ****have ****left ****the ****Decepticons.****"**

**"****Why ****would ****you ****think ****I****'****d ****tell ****anything?****"** Pointblank snapped.

It clicked in ChromeSpark's processor. She looked down at the gloomy Talon and gently picked him up. **"**_**This. **_**This ****is ****why.****"**

Talon shrunk back in her hand. He already met his decidedly hateful father. Why would he want to meet his psychotic mother? Well…he actually _did_ want to meet her, but he had the horrid feeling she would most likely reject him too… He cringed as she looked at him with mild curiosity and attached her weapons to her hips. A dulled claw gently nudged the bottom of his chin and he hesitantly looked up at Pointblank. **"****Is**** this****…"** she slightly tipped her head to the side, sounding distant again, **"****Talon?****"**

Her claw grazed his cheek and an ear sensor, then moved to his cockpit. **"****I**** can ****sense ****a****… ****kinship. ****It ****is**** you****…"** she seemed mystified.

Talon's ear sensors slightly drooped. **"****Talon****'****s ****coming ****with ****us ****back ****to ****the ****NEST ****base.****"** ChromeSpark tried bribing, **"****If**** you ****wish ****to ****talk ****to ****him, ****to ****get ****to ****know**** each ****other, ****then**** you ****have ****to ****come**** with ****us.****"**

Pointblank had calmed since she saw him, yet uneasiness came back to her. **"****W-with****…****the ****Autobots?****"**

ChromeSpark nodded. **"****They**** won****'****t ****hurt ****you. ****I **_**promise.**_**"**

Pointblank looked wearily at the Autobots, then back to ChromeSpark. She shook her head. **"****No****…****no.**** I-I**** can****'****t****…"**

**"****Pointblank?****"** Optimus asked, walking to them.

She cringed back from him. **"****What?****"**

** "I assure you myself that you will not be harmed…as long as you are unarmed."**

**"****How ****am**** I**** supposed ****to ****trust ****you?****"** she spat out.

**"****You****'****ve**** been**** with ****us ****before. ****Do ****you ****remember**** one ****time ****when ****we**** have ****acted ****unjustly ****to ****a**** prisoner ****or ****guest?****"** Optimus simply replied.

Pointblank hesitated. She appeared to think about it deeply, as if struggling to find an answer to his question. She looked at Talon. **"…****Fine. ****I****'****ll ****go ****with ****you****…"**

She hesitantly presented her gun and sword, which Optimus took, and kept close to ChromeSpark's side. **"****Give**** me**** him.****"** she muttered to her younger sister.

Talon was placed in her awaiting palms and she gazed at him with curiosity. **"****Such ****a****…****little ****wonder****…"** she frowned, **"****You ****have ****his ****markings.****"**

**"****I ****don****'****t ****remember**** putting ****those ****on ****his ****chassis****…"** ChromeSpark mused, **"****We****'****re ****leaving, ****Freefall.****"**

Pointblank sighed from the vents in her ear sensors and opened her cockpit to place him inside it. However, Talon moved to the edge of her hand and peered down. "W-wait! I want to go with Helena!"

**"****She****'****s**** being**** transported ****to ****the ****nearest ****operational ****hospital.****"** ChromeSpark explained, **"****She ****needs ****immediate**** care.****"**

"Will I…be able to see her?"

The large femme smiled softly. **"****I****'****m**** sure ****you ****will later.****"**

Talon nodded slowly, ear sensors drooped. He hoped that she would be okay. He couldn't ask anything else, for Pointblank placed him in her cockpit and closed the hatch with a hissing sound. He felt the dizzying sensation as she transformed into her F-4 form and blasted off in the direction of the NEST base. ChromeSpark must have been following, but at a slower pace. When Talon peered down at what he could see of the devastated city, only several Autobots seemed to follow them to base.

During the ride, his mother was silent. It was an awkward silence that made him very uneasy. He wondered about what she was thinking, what would become of him, or more importantly, what would become of the _both_ of them…


	13. NOTICE

**Author's Note: ** _I am sorry to disappoint anyone who was waiting for the next chapter of this story. I dropped the ball for a long while._

_I must say that Transformers Dark of the Moon really crushed me. I was devastated at how it ended and therefore lost all interest in writing. Even drawing for a time being… I now just remembered that I still had this FanFiction account and apologize for my lack of activity. I will pick up my writing muse as soon as possible, given the fact that college eats up my time…_

_I will continue this story and finish it, since it should be only a few chapters more. I will also continue with a NEW story that would be a sequel to "Talon." It's based off the first TWO movies and will use my own version of the future, which has been growing and becoming more developed over the past few months._

_The (temporary) fall of the Decepticons. The rise of the Rebelcons. The formation of the Autobot/Decepticon Alliance… Oh, and the introductions of some important characters, along with the development of their lives, including a certain little 'Con that we've grown to love (or, at least I hope so…) in this story. ;3 I hope it'll be a treat for you guys. I just have to get my crud together._

_Expect some chapters in the future! ^_^ And feel free to drop me a message on FanFiction or on my Deviantart account. I'd love to chat with those who are watching this story, or anything that I write for that matter!_


End file.
